Fallen
by IrishxCoffee
Summary: Leila, a girl who fell through the Time Vortex. After a tricky situation with Mr.Saxon, she's his new plaything. When the Master dies, who will she serve? And how will the Doctor react to what has happened? Possible Doctor/Oc


**Koneko: HI! Ok so I got Okami to (she got back like a while ago... I just didn't notice XD) OK!**

**So basically AGAIN WE ARE SORRY IF WE MISSPELL WE JUST DON'T HAVE WORD RIGHT NOW! And this my friends is called: Falling!**

**Okami: Hey everybody I really hope you guys like this! (Cos I got rid of one of my other stories cause of it, but whatever D;)  
Koenko: Shut upppp you know you love this story more! **

***rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: Me and Okami don't own Doctor Who, but we do own Leela! (and Rex!)**

_~L~ _Line Break

~_P~ _Perspective Switch

**ON WITH LE SHOW!**

I squealed dancing around the living room, miraculously avoiding the table. I ignored the odd stares my brother was giving me, instead focusing on the tv. Watching as the Doctor, Martha, and oh my god Captain Jack Harkness appeared with the crackle of electricity.

I paid more attention, getting sucked into the storyline.

~_P~_

_"_Who is he anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professer" Martha asked looking around a little.

"If the Masters a Time Lord, he must've regenerated" Jack answered since the Doctor wasn't paying attention.

Martha was still confused, "What does that mean?"

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man" Jack elaborated, looking at the Doctor.

But the Doctor was looking at a homeless man tapping a coin on a enamel mug.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha questioned starting to feel a little hopless.

"I'll know him the moment I see him, Time Lords always do"

Martha still didn't seem convinced, "But hold on." she looked at the posters around them, "If he could be anyone... We missed the election. But it can't be..." she trailed off.

The Doctor stood, as does Jack and they both walk towards a giant screen showing the news. Martha follows them. It shows Harold Saxon walking down the stairs at 'Saxon Headcourters' with his wife Lucy by his side.

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke in the TARDIS. I've heard that voice a hundred times. I've seen him. We all have. That's the voice of Harold Saxon" Martha said alarmed.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister" the Doctor muttered shocked.

The Master kissed the woman next to him, "The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britian... The Master and his WIFE" he blinked a few times still quite shocked.

'Saxon' steps forward to speak into the mic, "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go as far to say that what this country needs, right now... Is a Doctor" he smiled directly into the camara.

~_P_~

Leela kept squealing as she saw the Master. "Oooh outsmarted you now Doctor!" she acted like he could hear her. Rex her chihuahua came up to the screen and started to bark at it, "Rex! Shut up!" she rolled her eyes turning around for the remote.

Suddenly Rexs barking cut off, Leela spun around. Searching for her favorite companion (who she had called Captain Jack for a short while), "Rex?" she called only to hear the barking come from the credits of Doctor Who.

"Um? 'Scuse me?" she searched the screen, until she saw Rexs small form hidden in the Time Vortex..

"Okk This is really weird.. MOM!" she shrieked, then Leela realised... She was alone... Her mother had left to go to the shop, her father at work, and her brother had left moments before.

"Jashin DANGIT!" she cried before decieding to do the most stupid thing she could do at the moment. Reach into the Tv and pull her Captain Jack back! And so she did...

Only her plan had some technical difficulties along the way.

First: Once she got to Rex she fell in.  
Second: Rex got out and left her in the Time Vortex to spin around getting sick.

"How is this even possibl-UF!" she landed on something.

"Uh... I don't think I like it as much as I woul- WAIT! What am I on?!" she leapt up scrambling to get away from whatever she had been on.

Then she saw it had been the Master. "Come on Jashin! Are you trying to kill me? Really! Why did I have to land on the guy that's probably going to kill me for accidently landing on him! Granted he is my second favorite villian, second to the Da- I should shut up now..." she rambled on until she noticed the Master getting up.

"Who are you" his face furrowed in confusion and a hint of anger, Leela saw him reaching into his pocket.. "No-No-no! Please Jashin no! Don't kill me with your lazer screwdriver... If you even have it yet!" she cried still scooting away from him.

He looked at her with a mix of amusement at someone being afraid of him, and more confusion, before his face turned dark. "How do you even know me" he asked glaring.

"How do I know you! What... Am I on the stage for Doctor Who?! Oh my god! I have to be! There's no way.. You're the Master! You're an actor.." Leela stared at him, "How could you not know? You know this is the scean where you walk in and that lady is talking to Lucy about how you don't exist, and you go and tell the toclafane which aren't really toclafane they're just a myth, and and I should probably stop talking..." Leela trailed off realising it didn't happen yet.

The Master just grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet, before dragging her along to see Lucy. Leela was squealing inside, despite the fact she knew she might get laser screwdrivered to death, and that's when the fun stopped.

A look of horror appeared on her face, before she started crying. "No! I can't die like this! I have to die in battle! I was just trying to get my companion out of the tv!" she pleaded unaware that the Master was not listening, instead he was just thinking about what she had said.

About the toclafane... How did she even know about that! Only a Time Lord/ Lady would know that.. He spun around suddenly her twirling along with him, "Cazzo!" she cried at his unexpected move.

"What?! Never mind! How do you know about the Toclafane!?" Leela looked at his dark, demanding face.. "Uhh~" the Master sighed, this girl was an idiot! He continued on his way, if this girl was right then he had to stop that stupid woman.

He left the girl with one of the guards before storming into the room, still silent of course. Leela just shuddered knowing what was going on in the room. The woman was getting murdered...

She gasped at the sudden realization, "Oh my god, I just _helped _kill someone!" her hands flew to her face covering her mouth. Leela felt sick, if she hadn't opened her big mouth! Than- Than that woman might've still been alive..

Pulling her hands away from her face, she stared down at them in disgust. It was like she could _see _that womans blood on _her hands. _Her stomach heaved, luckly she didn't puke. The guard looked at her what was she doing?

Of course to anyone but her, she must've looked insane...

Leela started to wonder, she'd always say that she'd do anything for the Master. He had been her second favorite villan, she'd travel with him any day of the week! But now- now that she had killed someone! She was a monster!

She slowly slide down the wall, burrying her face in her _blood-stained _hands. Leela sobbed, she felt so guilty. Playing a role in that womans death.. She knew it was a vital part of the episode, but-but it was so horrifying!

She might not've had a direct play in the whole murder, but still! Just association, just telling the Master about that woman... What was she now? What if she was jsut overreacting? She didn't _really _kill that woman? Did she?

How could Lucy or anyone stand to play a role in this! How? The terrible guilt it caused suffocated her until she couldn't even speak. The Master came out of the room with his wife on his arm.

He looked down at her, a cruel smirk on his face. He knew why she felt that way. In a small act of kindness he locked her away. Where she could cry, die, and lose any sanity left in peace.

* * *

**This is your (even though it's mine) birthday present! Hopefully you'll review! ^^ It's what me and Koneko have been working on! After we watched The Drums (Again) and we both squealed until someone threw a fork at us, our dog (Mandy who is a Chihuahua) started to Bark. And our inspiration was found!**


End file.
